The Battle for New York
by AresAcord
Summary: After suffering a crushing defeat the turtles, Splinter, April, KC, and Karai are driven from their sewer home to the surface. As all seems lost a mysterious stranger approaches Leo. This Stranger may be the edge they need to battle the combined forces of the Krang and the Foot clan, Or he may be leading them to their doom.


TMNT: Chapter 1: Winds of Change

By: AresAcord

Leonardo stood on a dank roof top staring down at an abandon street. The turtles had suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of the combined forces of the ninja Foot clan, and the technologically advanced aliens known simply as "The Krang." Leo was in deep thought replaying all of the devastating details in his head over and over again. The turtles had been scouting a potential Krang weapons factory when they were ambushed and forced to make a retreat to their new home. Over three weeks ago the turtle's sewer home had been discovered and destroyed by the Foot and Krang. So now the four turtles, April, KC, Karai, and a wounded master Splinter were forced by circumstance to live in a bug infested apartment that was in a dangerous part of Manhattan.

"How's it going" said a voice behind Leo? Leo snapped to attention drawing his swords and taking a stance, He peered across the roof, looking for the origin of this voice. Although Leo didn't have to look very hard for the source; Leo stood stock still ready to strike at a moment's notice. The stranger looked like any kid you'd see on the street. Black hoodie, cargo pants, and sneakers, but Leo quickly noticed the single katana strapped on his back. The weapons design was simple; built not to be decretive, but to be efficient. It looked like it was forged by had hand not mass produced, as Leo had many years ago done with his twin katana.

The stranger looked about sixteen years old, yet had somehow managed to not only find the turtle's safe-house, but also managed to sneak up on him with him noticing. ''Oh, how you've fallen'' the stranger began. ''Nearly a month ago both the Krang and the Foot were terrified of you, they shook in their boots hoping that the four unstoppable turtles wouldn't drop out of the sky and destroy their plans.'' Leo stood still completely poised to strike at a moment's notice, a few weeks ago he might indulged such a strange being in conversation, but the turtles resent defeats had left him in a heightened state of alertness and distrusted.

But the stranger was unfazed by the silence in fact he seemed to have been expecting such a response it only helped the strangers speech. "The mighty Leonardo, leader of "The Turtles" trained in the katana by Hamato Yoshi himself." Leo was curious now this boy not only seemed to know him and his family well, but was also a highly trained ninja enough so that he can sneak up on Leo without him even noticing him. Leo decided it was time the stranger was put off balance. Leo struck at the stranger slicing at his chest, but his blow was blocked by the boy's forearm that stopped his sword short of its mark. The air rang of steel on steel, "its Krang bot" thought Leo, the stranger was quick in Leo's confusion he struck and before he knew it the boy had Leo pined to the roof by his own sword.

Leo was now inches away from the strangers face. He was young maybe sixteen, though his eyes seemed much older; He didn't have the eyes of an innocent sixteen year old. But eyes ridded with experience and pain. It was unnerving the cold calculating eyes of a sociopath, but the face of a child. "I must admit I thought you would have at least heard my proposition before you attacked" the stranger said with a smile.

"Why would I listen to a thing a Krang bot has to say" said Leo. Though this only seemed to only amuse the stranger.

"You and the rest of your friends are on the run from the Krang and the shredder's foot clan" said the stranger. "Half of you are injured, your home has been discovered and destroyed and you can't leave to get supplies because your only human allies are to injured and weak to move without being spotted, correct." Said the Stanger

There was an uneasy silence Leo couldn't speak, but his eyes confirmed the stranger's words.

"So if I was a foot ninja why would I bother talking to you instead of just killing you?" the stranger continued.

Leo was shocked this without a doubt had been the worst month of his life. It was filled with defeat and pain, but when this boy had laid it before him reality had hit like a wave. Leo was staying in a broken down apartment building, full of the sick and hungry teenagers and while Splinter was too injured to move from his makeshift bed. Every single one of them was looking to Leo for a course of action, and he desperately needed one.

"But, what about your arm; I should have sliced you in two?" said Leo.

The Stranger smiled and reached up with his right hand and pulled his left sleeve. The Stranger wore what appeared to be a sheet of shaped scrap metal secured by worn leather, creating a homemade vambrace.

"What kind of proposition," asked Leo?

"A partnership," said the stranger "One that is mutually beneficial and will rid both of us of the Foot and the Krang."

Leo was interested this could be the edge the turtles needed to help turn the tide of this war. Though he tried to look passive his eyes betrayed him, they showed the hope that the Strangers words had given him. This is the reaction the stranger had planned on; he let Leo off the ground and gave him his sword back.

"Here" said the stranger giving Leo two large duffel bags "this is all you need to get better." Leo looked inside one and saw that the bag was full of food and water, but sadly no pizza.

Leo looked at the stranger "Why would you want to help us" asked Leo?

"Because we share a common enemy" said the stranger.

Leo rummaged through the other bag, this one was full of medicine and equipment, and then Leo noticed a small flip-phone in the bag and pulled it out.

"What is this?" Leo asked.

"That's how we will get in touch' said the stranger pulling out an identical phone out of pocket. "Don't worry" said the stranger "It's completely untraceable by the Krang."

Leo turned on the phone; only one number was listed in the contacts as "Jack."

Leo looked up from the phone determined to further question the stranger; however, he was gone. Leo scanned the roof, buildings, and the street down below; however, there was no sign the stranger. The phone buzzed in Leo's hand and a message scrolled across the screen, "C U Soon - J ".

Leo gathered up the supplies and walked toward the fire escape. Leo could see no alternative, if he refused the food and medicine they would only get weaker; however this could all be a trick by the Krang and Foot.


End file.
